En la oscuridad algo acecha
by Yunuen
Summary: One shot especial por Halloween 31/Oct/2009


**Disclaimer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, pero mi corazón le pertenece a Leo, por sobre todas las cosas. Tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, salvo sus invaluables reviews.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**EN LA OSCURIDAD**** ALGO ACECHA**

_Todo es oscuri__dad._

_Por donde sea que mires, la oscuridad te ha rodeado. __Sólo un segundo antes, la débil luz del foco de esa habitación te iluminaba y te daba alguna pequeña esperanza de que salieras de ese edificio, con vida. La luz te daba seguridad…pero ahora que la luz se ha ido…tu esperanza también se apagó._

_Oyes un repentino ruido y volteas rápidamente, casi te tuerces el cuello...tan nervioso estás que ese pequeño ruido ha hecho que tu corazón salte y golpee con fuerza tu pecho, golpea con la misma fuerza con la que deseas salir de ese maldito lugar...maldito porque en él han muerto todos y tú eres el único sobreviviente. Si al menos pudieras sobrevivir hasta que salga el sol… falta tan poco…Tu respiración se desenfrena porque creías que estabas solo: cuando entraste no viste a nadie y creíste estar seguro. Creíste que estabas a salvo…pero no es así._

_Retrocedes __lentamente tratando de alejarte, procurando no hace ruido. Quizás no se ha dado cuenta que estás ahí, puedes llegar a la puerta y salir, no está tan fuera de tu alcance…pero dudas, ya no oyes nada. Quizás sólo fue tu imaginación, o tu miedo...un miedo que lo has tenido agarrándose de ti con sus afiladas garras e incrustándolas en tu delgada piel, hiriéndola y sangrándola desde que comenzó esa pesadilla. Un miedo que no te ha soltado para que te sientas a salvo al menos un momento._

_Y__ un momento es lo que separa la vida de la muerte: sin luz, no ves por donde vas y chocas contra algo. Lo rebumbas haciendo mucho ruido, demasiado ruido y…oyes a alguien…o algo arrastrarse hacia ti…te petrificas en el lugar en el que estás, incluso aguantas la respiración, y te reprochas mentalmente…_

_¡Idiota! ¡No debiste haberte movido!__ ¡Ahora viene por ti!_

_Y no tienes ninguna alternativa__ más que esperar lo inevitable: que esa cosa caiga sobre ti, que te incruste sus colmillos en tu garganta de la misma manera que lo hizo con los demás, que te desgarre la carne, que triture tus huesos, que beba ansioso tu sangre…y estás en primera fila y no hay manera de huir de tan horrendo espectáculo._

_Ahora __maldices la hora en que se les ocurrió a todos ustedes ir a ese edificio abandonado donde se rumoraba que había "algo" y donde desaparecía gente. Maldices la hora en que aceptaste el reto, que era entrar y salir con vida, y para demostrar que era un rumor. Maldices haberte hecho el valiente, pero tu orgullo estaba de por medio…pero ya es tarde, tus camaradas, amigos, hermanos…están muertos…y tú lo estarás en un segundo. Sólo ruegas a tu Dios que alguien encuentre la cámara (que se te ocurrió llevar para demostrar tu valentía y también el que no había nada ahí) que graba en infrarrojo ya que su propia luz también se extinguió…al igual que tu vida…_

_Y co__n el corazón a punto de explotar por el terror de saberte sin vida…te das cuenta que no ha pasado nada…segundos de sentir la muerte ya casi encima y no llega…hasta tuviste tiempo de rogar porque encontraran la cámara, único testigo sobreviviente de esa masacre y única prueba para que expertos acaben de una buena vez con esa cosa que seguro salió del mismo Infierno. Pero nada…tal vez sí fue tu imaginación después de todo._

_Dejas__ escapar el gran suspiro pero pesadamente quedo que ahogabas en tus pulmones. Y no sólo el suspiro te abandona, también las lágrimas abandonan tus ojos, resbalan por tus mejillas, y es por el alivio que invade tu alma pero también por el remordimiento: alivio porque sigues con vida…y remordimiento por estar feliz de que así sea, sin pensar mucho en los demás que no lo consiguieron._

_Tu sollozo se__ hace más fuerte y gritas…_

_¡MALDICIÓN__!_

…_te maldices por estar contento de estar vivo y sólo tú lo conseguiste._

_Y__ en un parpadeo…_

…_unas garras se clavan fuertemente en tu pierna. De inmediato el dolor la recorre hasta llegar a tu garganta y sale en forma de un atronador alarido…_

_Fue tu __grito lo que atrajo su atención. No se arrojó contra ti antes porque quería estar seguro de que no fue su imaginación al oír un ruido._

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!

Las luces se encienden, pero el grito de horror no cesa.

-¡Miguel Ángel! ¡Me estás estrangulando!-le reclama Rafael.

Los chicos estaban viendo una película de terror. Pero al llegar a la parte de más miedo, Miguel Ángel se ha aferrado de Rafael y lo tiene bien agarrado por el cuello. Donatelo es quien ha encendido las luces.

-¡ME MORDIÓ LA PIERNA! ¡ME MORDIÓ LA PIERNA!-grita Miguel Ángel.

Leonardo, que ya está en pie, trata de calmar a su hermano menor.

-Miguel, es Klunk que te ha arañado.

Miguel Ángel suelta a Rafael y ve cómo Leonardo levanta al gatito del suelo, que estaba junto a sus pies. Se lo entrega.

-Tal vez tenga sed o hambre.-dice Donatelo al acercarse al sillón-Y tan entretenido estabas en la película que no notaste su presencia, y arañándote fue su manera de llamar tu atención.

Le toma unos segundos entender lo que acaba de oír, tal vez por lo impresionado que está todavía por la película.

-¿Quieres un poco de leche?-pregunta el dueño a su mascota, acariciándole el lomo.

El minino le maúlla, como diciendo que sí. Juntos van a la cocina.

-Por eso no me gusta sentarme con él cuando vemos pelis de terror.-Rafael dice molesto, y se soba su adolorido cuello-Termina estrangulando a la pobre tortuga que se sienta junto a él.

-Ya terminó.-anuncia Donatelo al ver que pasan los créditos-Nadie sobrevive.

-¿Pero que no siempre queda un testigo?-pregunta Rafael-Siempre mueren todos, menos uno, que es el que sobrevive para contarlo.

-¡Porque-grita el experto en películas, desde la cocina-la cámara es la que quedó de testigo!

-¡Uy, te salió lo genio, algo muy raro!-es el sarcasmo de Rafael.

-Estuvo buena.-dice Leonardo.-Logró asustarme de verdad.

-Sí.-lo acepta Donatelo también, que se le nota nervioso-Estuvo buena.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Todos ustedes gritaron cuando gritó Miguel!-se burla Rafael.-Miedosos. Es sólo una película.

Leonardo se encoge de hombros, apenado. Donatelo se repite para sí mismo: es sólo una película.

-¡Tú también gritaste!-vuelve a gritar Miguel Ángel, todavía en la cocina-¡Casi me dejas sordo!

Rafael lo ignora, pero pone una cara muy seria, y se levanta a quitar la película.

Los otros dos se miran y quedan en no decir nada. Ya es muy tarde como para hacer enfadar a la tortuga temperamental. Sí gritó, aunque no quiera admitirlo.

-Leo…-se le acerca muy tímido la tortuga de la bandana morada-¿podría…podría…dormir contigo esta noche?

-Cuando quieras.-le sonríe.-Eres bienvenido.

Son muy escasas las veces que Donatelo duerme con él, pero está bien, no le molesta que a pesar de decir algunas veces lo inmaduro que puede ser el más chico de ellos, quiera por esta noche dormir con él, sintiéndose ahora de la misma manera que Miguel Ángel. Por eso se le acercó muy apenado.

-¿Nosotros también podemos?-ruega Miguel Ángel al salir de la cocina con Klunk en brazos, y se acerca a la tortuga mayor.

-También pueden quedarse conmigo. Pero tendré que tender la colchoneta. No cabemos los tres en mi cama...más bien, los cuatro no cabemos en mi cama.-acaricia la cabeza de Klunk-Lo bueno que la tengo para estas ocasiones, junto con cobertores extra.

Le sonríe a los más chicos y estos también a él.

-Vamos, para que me ayuden.

-¡Sip!-le contestan sus dos hermanos, felices, ya que si tienen una pesadilla, no estarán solos.

Miguel Ángel y Donatelo van casi corriendo a la habitación de Leonardo en lo que él le pide a Rafael que apague las luces. Pero al ver la cara de susto de su hermano, se queda con él.

-¿Todo bien Rafa?

-Yo…yo…-trata de decir algo pero las palabras no le salen.

-Está bien. Yo tampoco quiero pasar la noche solo. ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?-lo dice casi como suplica, haciendo ver más bien que es él y no Rafael quien lo pide. Rafael asiente con vigor, y con una cara de alivio-Entonces alcanza a los otros antes de que apague la luz.

Rafael asiente una vez y corre tras los otros.

Al ver que sus hermanos ya están en su habitación, apaga las luces, quedando La Guarida completamente a oscuras.

_Todo es oscuridad._

He inesperadamente oye un leve ruido, y voltea.

_Oye__s un repentino ruido y volteas rápidamente, casi te tuerces el cuello...tan nervioso estás que ese pequeño ruido ha hecho que tu corazón salte y golpee con fuerza tu pecho, golpea con la misma fuerza con la que deseas salir de ese maldito lugar..._

-Es sólo una película…es sólo una película…es sólo una película…

Se repite sin cesar en lo que sube, y deseando que sea una noche sin pesadillas. Pero se alegra, ya que no estará solo si tiene alguna.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Fue muy cortito el one shot n.n pero quería escribir algo esta vez para Halloween ya que el año pasado no pude hacerlo. Y también lo hice a manera de ensayo para un género del que no he escrito nada, aunque fuera un pedacito. Ojala y les haya echo pasar el rato al menos.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
